Previous work from this laboratory has demonstrated that small cell carcinoma of the lung is characterized by the presence of the neuropeptide bombesin, which is also excreted into the serum of patients during the terminal stages of the illness. The assumption that small cell "lung cancer" arises as a primary tumor from lung appears without experimental support--the true origin of this disease is in haemopoetic cells, arising from bone marrow.